werewolfdiariesfandomcom-20200222-history
The Unknown/Transcript
Previously on The Werewolf Diaries : Graysin: I came to get my journal back. : Jeffery: You made me promise to kill you if you ever asked for that thing back. : Graysin: We weren't where we are now. The Hollow has us. : Jeffery: Vincent thinks he can cure Harrison. : Graysin: The magic in those thorns can save someone that I care about. : Charlotte: I know what he is. I guess I always knew. But I loved Christopher despite it,or maybe because of it. But I don't want that for Elizabeth. : Jake: Charlotte asked me to give you the knife. : Zander: She's not going to be here for when Christopher wakes? : Charlotte: I know what I have to do. I just have to be brave enough to do it. : The Hollow: I want her alive, but barely. She still has a part to play. Cencahua ezhuia. Cencahua ezhuia. : Zander: She's gone. She's gone. Tombs : Graysin: I was wondering when you guys were gonna come for me. : Inadu's Acolyte: We're here to take back what belongs to our master. : Graysin: Well, you're gonna have to kill me first. : Inadu's Acolyte: She was hoping you'd say that. The Abattoir : Jake: We should be celebrating your return, brother. : Christopher: Perhaps later. : Jake: Charlotte's still not talking to you, then. Give her time, she'll come around. : Christopher: Will she? : Nicholas: All right, can we please put a moratorium on all of this sulking? It's a lovely day, the Hollow is dead and my brother is back. Much to the joy of custom suit tailors everywhere, not to mention me. I have to admit, I've missed the Quarter. I'm gonna make you take me out to hear some jazz. Might I suggest you enjoy the charms of the city while you still can? : Christopher: Jeffery will want us gone posthaste, as per our agreement. : Nicholas: Or perhaps he's changed his mind and he will grant us a reprieve. : Christopher: He will grant us no such thing. We're going to meet with him to discuss the terms of our departure. : Jake: I suspect he simply needs to be asked nicely. : Nichlas: You boys really should leave these matters to me. Health Clinic : Brooklyn: Hey. What are you doing here? : Christopher: I... just needed to see you. : Brooklyn: Since the whole greeting me with coffee is completely un-you, I'm trying to figure out how worried I should be. What is it? Are you okay? : Christopher: We defeated the Hollow yesterday. Before we killed her, she got into my head. Confronted me with a vision. One meant to capitalize on my darkest fear. : Brooklyn: What did you see? : Christopher: You. Lying there, dead. Your blood on my hands and I... couldn't save you. : Brooklyn: Hey. You got me. Exhausted, but still alive. Right in front of you. : Christopher: I just kept thinking about all the things I didn't tell you. Everything that I feel for you. : Brooklyn: What is it you feel about me, Christopher Chamberlain? The Abattoir : Jake: I'm off to talk to Jeffery. : Charlotte: We need to talk about Elizabeth's future. : Jake: She's eleven. : Charlotte: We're her parents, Elizabeth will go where we go. Jake, we need to have a very real conversation about what's best for her. : Jake: Yes, there are a couple of conversations that need to happen, but we're late. The Abattoir (Elizabeth's Bedroom) : Charlotte: Hey, sweetie, drawing something? : Elizabeth: Yes. : Charlotte: What's that supposed to be? laughs A snowstorm? So... now that all this trouble's behind us, I thought that we could have a chat about what happens next. I know that you want to have a normal life with friends and school and art and sports and... Hey. You okay? : Elizabeth: I'm fine. : Charlotte: Elizabeth, if you're worried about the Hollow, don't be. Everything's okay now, I promise. : Elizabeth: Can I go back to my drawing? : Charlotte: Sure, yeah. Jeffery's Penthouse : Jeffery: Hey. : Harrison: What... what happened? : Jeffery: The Hollow's magic put you in a coma. I got the right ingredients and then with the help of a witch... How are you feeling? : Harrison: Out of it. When the Hollow grabbed me, it was like... I was shoved down into some dark corner of myself. I never felt so lost. Like I was slipping away. And in that moment, after she left, it was just darkness. I wasn't sure I'd make my way back. : Jeffery: Yeah, but you did. You made it back. : Harrison: Thanks to you. I don't think she's gone. : Jeffery: No, no, no. Charlotte killed her last night. : Harrison: Jeffery... Jeffery, I can feel her. The Hollow's still out there somewhere. I know she is. Tombstones : Jake: Impossible. Whatever those thieving acolytes are up to, they function independently of the Hollow. Charlotte killed her, I saw the corpse through my own eyes. : Graysin: Her body is dead, Jake. That's not enough. : Jake: What are you saying? : Graysin: I'm saying that by now, the Ancestors should've been able to imprison her spirit. That didn't happen. The spirit's still out there. So she must've had a plan B. : Jake: No doubt. Perhaps they had assistance. Tell me...were you a part of it? : Graysin: Oh, come on, man. : Jeffery: Hey, back off. All right, look, I trust Graysin. : Graysin: Look, I don't care if... I don't care if any of you trust me, to be perfectly honest. Because unlike all of you, I have been doing something. I've been spending the past couple of days trying to figure out a way to lock the Hollow up for good. : Jake: And do you have any answers? : Graysin: Yes. And no. I used the book to put myself into a trance. : Jake: Which book are you talking about? : Jeffery: The book he found. Contains the secrets of the Hollow's magic. Written...in his handwriting. : Jake: Ah. Well, you can see how no part of this filled me with a modicum of confidence. : Graysin: And while I was in that trance, I met with the spirit of Inadu's mother. From her, I was trying to get the same spell that she used , years ago to put her daughter down. Now, that's when those acolytes showed up and stopped me. : Jake: Well, what are you waiting for? Get back to work! : Graysin: The acolytes took the book. : Jake: I have a library full of grimoires. Take your pick! : Graysin: Jake, I don't need your library. That book is special. That book represents an extension of the Hollow's power into this world, all right? It is just as eternal as she is. And I'm telling you right now, if I tweak that spell in just the right way, I can lock her in the book and put the Hollow down for good. : Jeffery: So where is it now? : Graysin: It's still with the acolytes. I used this page from the book to track them to the place where she was reborn. That's where you'll find them. The Abattoir : Nick: Let me guess, Christopher? : Charlotte: Things between us are complicated. : Nick: Well, that's a word often used to describe my brother. But his feelings for you are quite simple. He adores you, Charlotte. : Charlotte: I know that. And I know the sacrifices he's made for me, for this family. He's saved us all at various times. I saw things, Nick, in his mind. Not just memories. I saw... his impulse, his natural instincts, and... I think maybe that's who he really is at his core. : Nick: And that scared you? You're afraid that Elizabeth will see that side of him? : Charlotte: I worry that she'll see that I'm... okay with it. What am I teaching her if I allow her to grow up in a place where we... trap our enemies in dungeons and retaliate against threats by killing whole neighborhoods? I... I don't want her learning to become that. Category:Season Three Category:The Werewolf Diaries Category:Episodes Category:Episode Guide Category:Transcripts